grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
John "Rad Dad" Stromboni
Appearance A tall average man. Has long hair that he lets fall into his face. Unusual golden eyes that draw more attention than he wants. Wears average clothes and the only thing that looks out of place is a sword on his left hip. Personality Likes to take it easy and rarely gets serious. Laughs off most threats and endangerment to himself as karmic justice. Fiercely protective of other people. Stops joking and gets deadly serious when he has his hand on any part of his sword. Loves sleeping and lazing around more than almost anything else. Imbibes frequently making him somewhat hard to deal with. Biography Rad Dad was a calm man training his body in a sea in the South Blue when he fell in love and started a family. He spent his time between his new family and his teacher before an accident forced him to leave the sea and his family behind. Professions Weapon Specialist: A Weapon Specialist is someone who has devoted some degree of their life to the mastery of a single weapon, such as katanas, small shields, spiked whips, pistols, rifles, slingshots, or anything you can think of. With their chosen weapon, they can be skilled enough that they may almost seem like extensions of their own bodies. This character is highly skilled in using a katana and can create techniques involving use of that weapon. Primary Trait: This character can create stances, which are techniques that allow a character to move around stat points and a somewhat different way of fighting. The effects of these stances can change with higher Rank, potentially granting supernatural effects with a high enough rank. Merchant: Merchants are fairly charismatic people who are skilled in both bargaining and selling things to others. Their expertise means that they are very knowledgeable of the economy, and deal with all manner of merchandise. Merchants can attempt to purchase any item in existence through black market methods. They pay an extra 15% on the final purchase for every ‘purchasing barrier’ they’re jumping over to obtain the item. Traits Professional traits: 1 General traits: 3 'Professional Traits' Tough Bargainer (1 Trait): Ever the successful business person, merchants know how to extract money from people and to keep as much as they can from leaving their pocket. Thus, they will always earn 20% more Beli from every Mini Arc they participate in. 'General Traits' Fate of the Swift (3 Traits): By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (# of traits in fated, multiplied by 3) to your agility stat. This does not increase your Will, your technique points, or your max technique rank. Combat Style Dad fights with his technique of drawing his sword from his sheath in different ways. Whenever he draw he has attacks he uses related to the way he drew his blade. He normally keeps a hand on his scabbard at all times to easily resheathe the blade, giving him a little less strength behind his swings but strong style to them. When he puts his hand on any part of his sword he switches personalities completely and only wants to kill the enemy in from of him. He will wear his body down to nothing but dust if it means bleeding his opponent out. Every breath of his body times itself with the movement of his sword as he dulls his senses to sharpen his blade. He only stops his rampage when he removes both hands from his sword or scabbard and slowly begins coming back. Anything that approaches him before his return is just another target to reignite his killer instinct. Friends and family are completely discernible to his trained eyes, and his weapon is meant for killing not protecting anything other than the user. His mind short circuits completely whenever blood is drawn and he only continues cutting until everything stops moving around him. His breaths grow more shallow after he finishes his fights as his body readjusts to the calm life he is used to. Character Stats Items Old Katana '(starting): A katana Rad Dad has used and had for years, it cuts cleanly and has never failed him when he needed it. Iron '''Old Guitar '(starting): An old guitar that Rad Dad used to play for his family before he had to leave for a different sea. wood 'Farewell Gift '(starting): A katana that was given to Rad Dad by his daughter before he had to leave home and start a new journey. Iron Techniques '''Opening Verse: Flicker:'' (Rank:6, Cost:6, Style:Melee, Range:Melee)- ''Rad dad draws his sword in a quick wide arc slashing at someone in range of his sword. Theme song: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVjcsgrDErE Voice: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8z6G5UXpIx8 Category:NPC